Channel Awesome Wiki
Greetings and welcome to The Channel Awesome Wiki The wiki about ThatGuyWithTheGlasses.com and its parent company, Channel Awesome which . Channels Main Menu: Table of Contents | Timeline | Main Contributors | Articles | Shows | In the News | Facts | Arcade | Guides | Store | Wiki Staff | CA Wiki Help since October 25, 2008 ;August 30th, 2011 - The Nerd As of now, the page for the Nerd (AVGN) is protected for editing by admins only. This may change in the future, but already I've had two cases within the last two months of it being changed to his full name. This is not allowed for one very simple reason: Mike Michaud asked us ages ago to change it to simple "The Nerd." Why? Copyright issues. I apologize for the inconvenience. ~Spike's Girl ;August 23rd, 2011 - Update Hey everyone! Just a couple quick things. First, I'd like to thank The Big E for working on the AskThatGuy transcripts. Second, I'd like to thank Veres David for already doing up the Blockbuster Buster page. Much appreciation to you both! :) Finally, with the permission of Toby Mobias from the new AT4Wiki, I've set up a page for Nimue. You can check out their wiki, which is everything and anything about AT4W, here: http://at4w.wikia.com/wiki/AT4W_Wiki ~Spike's Girl ;August 18th, 2011 - Navigation Templates Hey everyone! I would once again like to thank everyone for the support and help. On a serious note, however, it's come to my attention that the navigation templates keep getting deleted on some pages. Please, please, PLEASE do not remove these templates. They're there for surfing convenience and we'd rather not have to replace them each time. Thank you. ~Spike's Girl ;August 2nd, 2011 - Transcripts Hey everyone! This is a bit overdue, but I'd like to once again thank everyone who helped us do up the SK transcripts. Very much appreciated! At this time, I'd also like to extend thanks to those working on some of the AskThatGuy ones as well. :) Just as a small reminder, if anyone would like to do any of the NC or AT4W scripts, those have been protected against spammers. To make one, just contact me, Daffy or AnthonyR so we can unlock whichever you want to do. Thanks again for all your help, everyone! ~Spike's Girl Older News TGWTG News Videos from Channel Awesome. September 27th, 2011 *The Nostalgia Critic: Simon Sez (with Obscurus Lupa) *Brads Current Movie Reviews: Midnight Screenings in 5 Seconds *Familiar Faces: My Little Pony Retrospective G4 *The Game Heroes: 5 Mins to Burn - Titan Launch *Film Conscience: New Season Trailer *Todd's Pop Song Reviews: If I Die Young *Comic Book Issues: DCnU - Week 3 September 26th, 2011 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Street Fighter #1 *MarzGurl's Sketches: Marzgurl Reviews Atlantis: The Lost Empire *SadPanda: Panda Review: Sucker Punch *Bonekickers Reviews: Bonekickers Episode 3 *Vaudiosonic: Episode 5 - Robovention XLR *Weekly Manga Recap: Great Manga Villains September 25th, 2011 *Specials: AVGN Movie Auditions *Sage Reviews: Gears of War 3 *Projector: A Lonely Place to Die *Obscurus Lupa Presents: The Fly 2 *GameFap: Let's Fap Horny Bunnies Pt. 3 & 4 *Nash: Doctor Who Classics - Invasion of the Dinosaurs *Review A Day: Project Triforce 1.1 Scale Gears of War 2 Lancer Replica September 24th, 2011 *Atop the Fourth Wall: October 2011 Trailer *The Nostalgia Chick: City of Angels *Benzaie: Ben/Spoony: Old vs New Conan *Video Games Awesome: Gears of War 3 is AWESOME! *Seans Game Reviews: Final Fantasy 7 - Dirge of Cerberus Review *Brows Held High: Jubilee September 23rd, 2011 *Music Movies: Mary Poppins *MarzGurl's Sketches: MarzGurl Loves Don Bluth - All Dogs Go To Heaven *You Know Who: The God Complex *WTFIWWY: Live - Eel Spelunking *The Machinimist: Red Faction *Welshy: Aninite 2011 Vlog *Rap Critic Reviews: Worst Lyrics I've Ever Heard - September 2011 September 22nd, 2011 *Video Game Confessions: Angry Birds *The Cinema Snob: Angel Above - The Devil Below *Bad Movie Beatdown: Ghost Rider *You Can Play This: Mobile Suit Z Gundam Hot Scramble *Let's Play Shortys: Nesquik Quest *Masako Muses: Masaplays Portal 2, Part 4 September 21st, 2011 *The AngryJoeShow: Crimson Alliance *Phelous (shows): Croc *DVD-R Hell: How Can I Tell If I'm Really In Love? *Guru Larry's Retro Corner: Jet Set Radio/Jet Grind Radio *Video Games Awesome: Minecraft Awesome - The Simpsons *16-Bit Gems: Phantom 2040 *Weird Video Games: Captain Novolin September 20th, 2011 *The Nostalgia Critic: The Avengers *The Game Heroes: Top 5 Zelda Games *Comic Book Issues: DCnU - Week 2 *5 Second Character Analysis: Scootaloo in 5 Seconds *Hagan Reviews: Aftermath/Thomas and the Magic Railroad Double Review *Pen and Paper Corner: EverQuest September 19th, 2011 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Superman & the TRS-80 Whiz Kids - The Computers That Saved Metropolis *Forget About It: My Little Pony *Guru Reviews: Gears of War 3 - First Impressions *Film Conscience: Luke Reviews "Drive" *That Sci-Fi Guy (show): Final Fantasy - The Spirits Within *Weekly Manga Recap: Angel Densetsu September 18th, 2011 *Specials: The Most Useless Game in the World *The Nostalgia Chick: You've Got Mail *Benzaie: Suburban Knights/Kickassia Art Shop *The AngryJoeShow: Angry Joe vs Joe: Fight Night *Obscurus Lupa Presents: City Dragon *Zeitgeist Game Review: Dead Island *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Atlantis September 17th, 2011 *SadPanda: Welshy vs Panda: The Final Fight *Brows Held High: Otto, or Up With Dead People *Video Games Awesome: Minecraft Awesome - Futurama *Masako Muses: MasaPlays Portal 2, Part 3 September 16th, 2011 *Todd's Pop Song Reviews: Ep 26: "Tonight, Tonight" *PawDugan: Let's Play LIVE - King's Quest 5 NES VERSION *WTFIWWY: Live - Beepocalypse *You Know Who: The Girl Who Waited *Rap Critic Reviews: This Month: September (2010) *HorrorCast Episode 3 September 15th, 2011 *Ask That Guy With the Glasses: Episode 63 *80's Dan: Hot to Trot *Bad Movie Beatdown: Good Luck Chuck *You Can Play This: Chaindive *Deja View: Turkish Straw Dogs *Video Games Awesome: Turtles in Time is Awesome! *Pen and Paper Corner: World of Darkness September 14th, 2011 *The AngryJoeShow: Deus Ex 3 - Human Revolution Angry Review *The Cinema Snob: The Sinful Dwarf *Anime Abandon: Ghost in the Shell *Phelous (shows): Crocodile 2 *Guru Larry: Guru Larry's Game Deals Part 5 *JesuOtaku: Furuba Radio Drama Ep. 8 - All Shapes and Sizes *Vaudiosonic: Episode 4 - Toyetic Videodrome September 13th, 2011 *The Nostalgia Critic: James and the Giant Peach *The Nostalgia Chick: Three Years Later Commentary on Pocahontas *Manic Episodes: Hercules - Beanstalks and Bad Eggs *Familiar Faces: My Little Pony Retrospective, Part 1 *Comic Book Issues: DCnU - Week 1 September 12th, 2011 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Twilight Zone #9 *Sage Reviews: Resistance 3 *Forget About It: Inception *You Can Play This: Cowboy Bebop *Hagan Reviews: The Land Before Time 8 *Weekly Manga Recap: How We'd Fix Naruto September 11th, 2011 *ThatGuy Riffs: Cindy Goes to a Party *The AngryJoeShow: Sword of the Stars II: Fan Gathering 2011 Exclusive! *Obscurus Lupa Presents: Tammy and the T-Rex *GameFap: Let's Fap - Horny Bunnies 2 *WTFIWWY: WTFIWWY Live - The Junk of Cthulu *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Return of Swamp Thing September 10th, 2011 *The Nostalgia Chick: Sleepless in Seattle vs. When Harry Met Sally *Brows Held High: Sebastiane *Forget About It: Captain America - The First Avenger *Video Games Awesome: Post PAX 2011 Wrap! *GameFap: Let's Fap - Do You Like Horny Bunnies? *Masako Muses: Masaplays Portal 2, Part 2 *The Psychotaku Show: Anime Basics 7 - Yanki September 9th, 2011 *Suede: Fandom Stranger - The Phoenix Wright Musical *MarzGurl's Sketches: Marzgurl Loves Don Bluth - An American Tail *Welshy Reviews: The Loved Ones *16-Bit Gems: Alien Soldier *Music Movies: Phantom of the Paradise *WTFIWWY: This Is All YOUR Fault - Electric Boogaloo *You Know Who: Night Terrors *Rap Critic: Music Video - "Oh Really?" September 8th, 2011 *Specials: Doug, Spoony, Benzaie and SadPanda Try PUSSY *Brads Current Movie Reviews: The Exterminator *Bad Movie Beatdown: Gamer *Monkey Death Ray: Episode 4 *Guru Larry: Guru Larry's Game Deals Pt. 4 *Happy Harry Toons: Stephen the Lesbian *JesuOtaku: Let's Play FMA - Dual Sympathy Pt. 2 September 7th, 2011 *The AngryJoeShow: PAX Set 4 *The Cinema Snob: Child Bride *Phelous (shows): Crocodile *Obscurus Lupa: Die Hard Dracula in 23 Seconds *Guru Larry: Dead Island - First Impressions *JesuOtaku: Let's Play FMA - Dual Sympathy September 6th, 2011 *The Nostalgia Critic: Let's Play Bart's Nightmare *Pen and Paper Corner: All Flesh Must Be Eaten *Cheap Damage: BreaKeys *Let's Play Shortys: F$#% Quest *5 Second Movies: Star Trek 11 in 5 Seconds (Diamanda Hagan) September 5th, 2011 *Atop the Fourth Wall: US-1 #2 *Phelous: Smallville Finale 10 Years of My Life... *Obscurus Lupa Presents: Rage and Honor 2 *The Sound Pit: Cake: Showroom of Compassion *JonTron Show: Starfox Adventures: Stairfax Temperatures *Weekly Manga Recap: Addicted to Curry September 4th, 2011 *The Nostalgia Critic: The Other Animated Titanic Commentary *Benzaie: Charles Martinet Mario's Voice Interview *The AngryJoeShow: PAX Set 3 *Sage Reviews: Bodycount *Projector: The Skin I Live In *The Blockbuster Buster (show): AstroBoy September 3rd, 2011 *Benzaie: WTF Real Life Minecraft Invasion *5 Second Movies: Brad - Apollo 18 in 5 Seconds *Anifile: Baby Princess 3D Paradise *Seans Game Reviews: Mortal Kombat Arcade Kollection Review *Brows Held High: Prospero's Books September 2nd, 2011 *The AngryJoeShow: PAX Set 2 *King's Quest Retrospective: LP Live - King's Quest 3 *Nash: Lets Interview Mike J. Nelson *Welshy Reviews: Tremors *Cheap Damage: Marvel Ultimate Battles *You Know Who: Let's Kill Hitler! *Rap Critic Reviews: Raise Up featuring Mues September 1st, 2011 *Specials: Suburban Knights DVD For Sale! *Brads Current Movie Reviews: The Best and Worst Films of the Summer *Bad Movie Beatdown: Spy Kids 3D: Game Over *You Can Play This: Sailor Moon SuFami *Guru Larry: Guru Larry's Game Deals Pt. 3 *Nerd To The Third Power: Season 4 Finale *Spine Breakers: Live! Wild Cards *'News' To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the ' ', and see . * Check out ' ' if you're setting up the wiki. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. * Or head on over to the forums and coordinate with the community on editing, projects, and more. Wiki Staff link Category:Browse Category:Content